Dad jokes x3
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: The magic trio has changed so much! they seem cuter? But there might be a problem when the 'Awesome Trio' gets a hold of them.
1. Darn it Fairies!

Ch. 1

Fairies. Mischievous little creatures. They liked to pull pranks on unsuspecting people all the time, and half the time, those pranks ended terribly and would last a lifetime. And yet the magic trio loved to be around them, and they didn't know why either. Maybe it was the thought of being with a magical creature, or the fact that said creature had chose to hang out with them, all they knew was they didn't mind being around fairies. Except when the fairies were bored.

Now the magic trio should have known something was up when they found all of their spell books and potion ingredients missing. But still they didn't suspect the fairies. It wasn't until Fey and Sephora, two fairies that frequently visited them, came fluttering around that they knew something was off. Those two for whatever reason, insisted that the three stand still and in a circle. Norway found this to be odd, but obeyed, after all the fairies were cute and he was weak against cute things.

The other two followed the younger looking nation's lead, standing in a circle, perfectly still while the two fairies flew around them, occasionally throwing small balls of light around them.

The light balls grew, encasing the magic trio who was oblivious to what was going on. The trio's eyes were closed, the fairies flying faster, jumping out of the way as the balls of light they threw swallowed the magic trio up.

They screamed, it felt like their bodies were being squished, like a giant or one of Norway's beloved trolls grabbed them and began to reshape them physically, or like they were going through a reverse growth spurt. Their minds were becoming foggy as well, like everything inside of them was being ripped away.

And then as the light began to fade, the fairies giggled and flew off, seeing first hand their finished creations. Where the magic countries had been lay three children. Their ages were generally close together, ranging from 1-3.

…...

"Where am I?" A small short haired blond boy with green eyes asked, he looked around, seeing two other boys that appeared to be younger than him, lying next to him. The little blond boy stood up, looking down at his outfit, he was in a large white button up shirt with a sweater vest on top of it. "Owie." the blond boy jumped as saw he that one of the other boys, this one with dark, dirty blond hair, had sat up, now awake.

"H-hello." the green eyed boy said, staring at the only other awake boy.

"Where we?" the red eyed boy asked before he tried to stand up, falling back down as his foot got caught in the long red coat he had on.

"Uhm... I don't know." the green eyed boy answered sadly.

"Okay. Oh! Name R-Rom-ain-..." The red eyed toddler paused in frustration, and took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"I Vlad! I'm 2!" ,Vlad said, his grin large.

"I'm Arthur. And I'm 3." the green eyed boy replied.

"Wow! You're big!" Vlad stated in awe.

Arthur began to think of a reply when the last boy woke up, the boy had wavy blond hair that came to his just under his chin, he had an independent curl on the side of his head, and large blue eyes. He blinked up at Arthur before turning to Vlad. "Hi! I'm Vlad! I'm 2!" Vlad introduced, getting up and stumbling over to the boy. He crouched to the baby's height at which he sat.

Arthur noticed that the boy seemed to be tremendously younger than the other two. The blue sailor shirt he was in practically swallowed him up.

"I'm Arthur and I'm 3." Arthur said slowly, he himself walking over to the youngest boy.

The blue eyed boy stared at Vlad before reaching over, yanking hard on Vlad's long hair. "Ow! Artie! Make hm stop!" Vlad cried, while the boy let out a string of adorable giggles.

Arthur chuckled as well before he yanked the boy's hand back, giving Vlad a chance to escape.


	2. Where are we?

Ch. 2

"You laugh at me!" Vlad pouted, glaring at Arthur.

"It was funny." Arthur said in wicked glee.

"Bully!" Vlad stuck his tongue out at Arthur before he groaned loudly. "Artie! Need to go!" Vlad then whined.

"Stop that! I don't know how to get out!" Arthur shouted back, fixing his shirt with a huff.

The two bickering older boys hadn't even noticed that the smallest boy had crawled over to the pile of large pants and had pulled out a small black device, sticking it in his mouth.

Vlad glared at Arthur once more before he turned, noticing now the youngest who was happily trying to gnaw on the device. "Huh? Whas' that?" Vlad asked out loud, going over to the youngest.

Arthur turned and went over as well. "Can I see this, please?" Arthur asked sticking his hand out gently. The tiny boy took it out of his mouth and handed it to Arthur who grimaced.

"What it Artie?" Vlad asked while Arthur opened it up, both finding a picture of a much older boy sleeping, his hair nearly white and his skin with just a hint of color to it.

"I don't know." Arthur answered while he pressed random buttons. He pressed one button and got up a screen with numbers.

"Ooh! Whas' this do?" Vlad asked pressing another button, zooming in on a picture with a man with spiky blond hair. "Or this!" Vlad was having fun, until the device began to make a noise.

"Ah!" Vlad screamed, startled by the sudden buzzing.

"Norge! Hey! How was your Harry Potter meeting?" Came a loud giggly voice.

"What Harry Potty? That potty hair?" Vlad asked Arthur.

"I don't know." Arthur answered, unbeknownst to him that the man from the device could hear them.

"Hey, who's with you? They sound young, did you find new little siblings? Norge, Icey will be super jealous if you come home with more siblings." the man joked.

"Huh? Um, Mr. Weird voice thing? Do you know where we are?" Arthur asked before he looked around. "We're in some large dark room. There are big stairs next to us, a large magic circle, books, and other things." he then added, hoping the male they were talking to could find them and get them home.

"Huh? Norge what's going on? Who are these guys? Why do they sound like children? Hey! You two put Norge on the phone!" the man yelled, scaring both of the kids. Arthur jumped and dropped the device, causing the back to open and the battery to pop out, essentially ending the call.


	3. Help

Ch. 3

Denmark frowned, that was too weird. "Hey guys? I think we should go check on Norge and the other two. I just got a weird call from Norge only it wasn't him all, there were like kids!" he said to America and Prussia. The three of them had decided to hang out today in an English bar, drinking and talking.

"Right... who's sober enough to drive?" Prussia asked, downing the rest of his beer.

"I only had one soda! I'm okay to drive." America said raising his hand.

"Let's go!" Denmark cheered, finishing off his own beer before the three ran out of the bar and to America's own vehicle.

The three friends drove to England's house and parked before they ran up to the door, knocking loudly.

"Iggy! You in here?" America called before he looked through one of the windows.

"Check and see if it's unlocked?" Prussia suggested before he pushed past America to check if the window was unlocked. To their relief it was.

"Norge!" Denmark shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

"Yo! Nerdy trio!" Prussia yelled as well before he walked into the living for any sign of the trio.

"Norge!" Denmark repeated, his voice just as loud as before.

…...

A loud cry erupted from the youngest. Both older boys turned and frowned. "Why is he crying?" Arthur asked, glaring at Vlad who was closer to the toddler.

"It not me! Do someting!" Vlad complained, covering his ears.

"Norge!" England turned, there was loud yell coming from somewhere near. It sounded like the man they were talking to on that the strange device!

"Down here!" England shouted back.

Romania stared at him before he followed Arthur's lead. "Hey!"

…...

Denmark turned. He heard voices, it sounded like they were coming from the basement! "Guys! I hear something!" he called to his friends. He opened the door, the calls getting louder. There was definitely someone in there.

"Why do I hear a baby crying?" America asked as the three started to make their way down the steps.

They stood on the top steps, frozen in place. In front of them were three young children, one was sobbing behind the older ones.

* * *

 **Man, I love the baby magic trio, their so cute! Also any ideas you have for future chapters i will gladly take into consideration! Love you guys!**


	4. Dude! They're kids!

Ch. 4

"Holy-" Denmark stopped himself and stared at the sobbing baby. That... it couldn't be... "N-Norge?!" he asked in disbelief before he lifted the baby up to get a closer look. There was no doubt about it, this was Norway. The baby was even wearing Norway's shirt.

America frowned before he went over to what appeared to be the oldest. "This looks like a mini version of Iggy!" he announced with a laugh.

"Then... this is Romania?" Prussia asked pointing at the middle child who beamed at him.

"Yup!" the little Romanian answered.

"Dude Iggy is cute... As a kid!" America laughed before he picked England up.

"Don't call me that! And set me down!" England complained while he squirmed in America's hold.

Romania looked from one boy to the other before he held his arms up toward Prussia, asking him to lift him up.

Prussia frowned but obeyed, holding the little boy.

"Hey let's get them out of here and figure out what to do." Denmark suggested, already walking past his friends with Norway in his arms. He had forgotten how cute and little the Norwegian was as a baby.

The adults had started to go to the living room to talk about how to fix this, when Denmark looked down and noticed that Norway was asleep and that the two other boys were falling asleep as well.

"Let's put these kids to bed and figure this out in the morning. We can call for a meeting and have some other nations help with them." he said to his friends.

They agreed, taking the kids into England's master bedroom, setting England and Romania on either side of Norway who was set in the middle of them.

"Okay Iggy has three guest rooms. I guess we'll each take one?" America suggested looking to his friends.

"I'm going to take the room closest to the kids so I can wake up if they need something." Denmark suggested nervously. He had always been protective of the other Nordics, but with Norway so defenseless and small, he had to be more so, he almost wanted to bring the toddler into the guest room with him. With that the three went into their rooms, hoping to get some sleep before they got the other nations together.

 **woot the boys have been found! I wonder what will happen next!**


	5. Breakfast and accidents

Ch. 5

Vlad awoke to the sun hitting his eyes. He looked around, he didn't remember coming in here last night. He spotted the other two boys. The youngest was in the middle sucking his thumb while he slept, and Arthur was asleep on the other side of him, holding the toddler as if he were a teddy bear. Vlad smiled at the display before he frowned again, his stomach growling loudly.

"Artie! Wake up! I hungy!" Vlad said loudly, shaking the oldest boy wake.

"So?" Arthur answered groggily.

"So I hungy! You big, so get food!" Vlad complained loudly, waking the little toddler up in the process of trying to get Arthur awake.

The small toddler began to groan at the intrusion of sleep, jolting Arthur awake.

At the sound of the little baby beginning to cry, the door burst open, and the spiky haired male from before rushed in and picked the crying toddler up. "You're okay Lukas. You're just cranky you got woken up! I know the feeling. So guys, who's hungry?" the man asked once he succeeded in calming 'Lukas' down.

"Me!" Vlad cheered happily.

"I guess I am too, since I'm awake." Arthur said, shooting Vlad a glare.

"Let's go guys!" the man said with a grin, leading the boys out of the room while he carried Lukas.

…...

America smiled as he saw the kids, he who usually was awake relatively early was pouring cereal into a bowl before he poured milk into it. "Hey dudes!" he greeted.

"Hi!" Romania said back with a matching grin.

England stayed quiet as he rubbed his eyes, while he and Romania sat at the table.

"I hungy!" Romania chanted.

Denmark swiftly transitioned to the kitchen to grab three bowls and pour the cereal, before taking the milk out. He poured milk into his and Arthur's bowl before he poured milk into two cups, one for Romania and the other for Norway. He found applesauce and grabbed it, in addition to spoons. He returned to the dining room with everything, with Norway cradled in his arm. He set the bowls in front of the kids and himself before he began to feed Norway the applesauce, who sat in his lap.

"Dude you're good with babies!" America commented, watching as Denmark continued feeding the little Norwegian.

"I did raise him and Iceland." Denmark said proudly, not noticing that Romania had begun to drink out of his cup, pouring the contents onto himself by accident. Denmark looked over at the boy and sighed before he stood up.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Denmark offered before he handed Norway over to a startled America.

"Just give him a little more while I clean up Romania." Denmark explained simply while he took Romania's small pudgy hand, leading him to the bathroom.

"Right. Feed." America nervously repeated the direction. He took the spoon Denmark was using for Norway and began to feed him, Norway happily eating.

America sighed, giving Norway more spoonful of the applesauce. He thought, he could get used to this! He gave Norway a little more food before he felt something warm and wet on his lap.

"Denmark!" he called loudly, enough to get Denmark back and wake up Prussia in the process. Prussia stuck his head out his room as Denmark rushed down the hallway toward the sound.

"What?" Prussia and Denmark asked in unison.

America had paled once he had realized what had happened, Norway stared up at the man he was sitting on, getting uncomfortable and began to squirm, trying to get off of America. "He...He peed on me!" America shrieked.

His two friends stared before they began to laugh, Denmark going over and grabbing Norway while America stood, his shirt and pants soaked on his right side.

"Go get changed Al. I'll go wash him." Denmark snickered before he turned to England who was ignoring everything and eating his cereal in peace. "You want to come too? Romania needs a bath as well."

England looked up. "But I didn't have an accident. Why do I need a bath?" he asked.

"Because it's easier to wash all three of you at the same time, than to have you sit out when you have to be washed later?" Prussia explained with a frown as he walked to the dining room.

"Fine. Let's go." England said with a heavy sigh before he got out of his chair and followed Denmark to the bathroom.

 **Poor America lol. Denmark I feel would be good with kids, don't you guys agree?**


	6. Bath Time fun!

**Wow after a while this has a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ch. 6

Denmark filled the tub quickly with warm water and added some soap to create bubbles before he turned to the kids. The three of them were near each other, all looking uncomfortable. "Okay guys! Let's get you out of these clothes and into the water!" Denmark said.

"No! No Wa-wa!" Romania squeaked, rapidly shaking his head.

Norway stared at him and mocked his actions, after all, if the older boy was refusing it must be bad.

England meanwhile was in the middle of taking off his overly large shirt, the sooner he got into the bath the sooner he could get out and go do something fun, right?

"Come on it's fun! Look, Iggy's getting in!" Denmark coaxed while he helped the oldest into the tub.

Norway whimpered as Denmark went over to him and lifted him back up, taking the large, soaked sailor shirt off the baby nation and set him beside England in the tub.

"Just get in Vlad." England said sounding annoyed.

"Artie! It scary!" Romania whined back.

"But look. Artie and Lukas are having fun in the water, you want to have fun too right?" Denmark asked, watching as Norway tested the warm water, splashing England with it.

Romania frowned. It does look fun... "Okay." He gave in, letting Denmark help him out of his red coat and into the water next to the two other boys.

* * *

The man had left for a brief second to get towels for the kids while the three sat in the warm soapy water.

Arthur looked over, bored already, and saw Lukas lightly splash at the water, giggling innocently as he splashed water about. He smiled, that looked like fun! He tried it too and it was fun!

The two splashed water about, the water hitting Romania who pouted.

"Stop!" Vlad cried, trying to shield himself from the water.

His efforts were in vain as the two continued, thoroughly soaking the two year old.

* * *

Denmark finally came back a few minutes later, holding multiple towels in his arms. He looked at the scene before him and stifled a laugh, it was too cute watching as Romania tried shielding himself from the water despite his body being in the tub. He set the towels down on the counter beside him so he could use the wash clothes he had also brought and had to hold himself back from cursing out loud. The boys splashing had hit him, soaking him as well as the tiles of the bathroom.

Denmark sighed, pushing his now soaked hair out of his face, he was surprised, the water had some distance to it.

The three giggled at the sight of Denmark, who's hair was no longer in it's usual gravity defying way, and was dripping water and soap, while the man sighed and pushed the hair out of his eyes, using one of the towels to set down by the tub so he could wash the boys up.

* * *

He took a wash cloth and gently got the remaining milk off of Vlad's face before focusing on washing their hair.

"I want you guys to keep your eyes close really tight okay?" the man asked, demonstrating what he wanted them to do. He gently washed their hair, using his own hand to cover Lukas' eyes. Once he was done he stood up.

"Gil! Al! Get in here!" he called. Minutes later the two other adults were in the cramped bathroom with him. "Help me get them out so I can drain the tub." he explained to them.

The two understood and lifted a child up, Denmark taking Norway and wrapping the baby in a fluffy towel before he moved to drain the tub. The kids watched in fascination as the water and soap went down the drain before the three men took them to England's bedroom.

With that handled, Denmark and his friends were faced with a new problem: Finding small enough shirts for them to wear and something to use as diapers.

"We could use one of Iggy's shirts as diapers for the brats. After all _one_ of them is already used to peeing on shirts." America suggested, still upset that his shirt and pants and even his underpants had to be washed, leaving him in the only thing he had in his car, his pajamas.

"What we need is to go to the store and get things for them like clothes, diapers and bottles and other stuff." Denmark said.

"Me and Den can go buy stuff since I have money and he knows about kids! Gil can babysit!" America suggested quickly, raising his hand as added affect.

"Why me?" Prussia asked arching a brow at the boisterous American, it wasn't that he didn't want to help, it was just that he had enough grief with raising Germany, he didn't want to go through that hell again.

"Because! Unlike me and Den, you haven't helped out with the kids at all." America stated, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Exactly! I can go with Den and use West's credit card to buy all the baby crap for these guys and you can stay and watch them!" Prussia said, hoping America give up and agree.

"Germany might kick you out of the house permanently if you use his credit card again. Just let me go, besides, I want to pick out the clothes for these guys!" America retorted. Prussia sighed, knowing this was a losing battle for him and looked over at Denmark who was diapering the two youngest boys and clothing them all.

"Just hurry back, my awesomeness isn't that good with kids." Prussia sighed out, knowing it was a losing battle with America.

"Yeah... but you did raise Germany and he's not _that_ screwed up so you might do fine with these guys, plus it's only for like a few hours I think you'll be okay. Let's go Den!" America said going up behind Denmark to push him out of the room. Denmark barely budged, he was nervous, this was his little brother and his brother's friends he was leaving. It took a lot of effort though but eventually America got Denmark out of the house, leaving Prussia alone in the master bedroom with the three kids.

"Okay! So while they're gone I'm stuck with you guys. Now, I might get yelled at for giving you beer so lets just watch TV! You guys like TV right?" Prussia asked though he received no answer from any of the kids. With that he lifted them all up and took them into the living room where the Television was. He set them on the couch beside him and turned on the TV.

"Ah! I haven't seen this movie in forever!" Prussia announced with a grin, his eyes glued to the screen as a horror movie started to play. It was one that involved a lot of gore and violence. "It's crazy that the bad guy is that guy's twin brother!"

England and Romania were clinging to each other, both shaking heavily, Romania close to tears, the movie was terrifying for them. Beside them Norway sat giggling and clapping his hands together as a person got killed in an overly-dramatic way.

"Luka scary..." Romania whispered, paling as Norway giggles grew louder as the killer appeared in front of a woman.

England whimpered and nodded, closing his eyes as he heard a scream from the movie.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter folks! Sheesh Prussia, remind me never to have you babysit, showing poor small children horror movies, you scared Romania and England! Norway however...**

 **Ahhh! Dadmark I love him so. Next chapter will be fun, he and Al are going to be out shopping!**


	7. Shopping time antics

Ch. 7

Denmark looked around the rather large baby store he and America had gone to, he wanted to make this a fast trip, feeling like something was happening involving the kids and a very irresponsible Prussian. "Al let's-" before he could even finish saying they should split up, America was gone. Denmark sighed, pushing the cart he had grabbed around while he went through each aisle. He first grabbed sippie cups for Romania and England when America came running back, grinning largely.

"Dude! Check it out! I was looking at baby clothes and I found the perfect shirt for Iggy!" the American shouted his grin growing as Denmark started to look with interest.

"Ta-da!" America announced showing Denmark a small shirt with the American flag on it. Despite the situation, Denmark laughed. It would be funny to see England wear it.

America threw the shirt in the cart before he ran back to the baby clothes, leaving Denmark to once again get the other stuff alone. "Okay Arthur's probably the easiest to shop for since he seems to be the oldest. But what about the other two? Lukas is a baby so he needs diapers and bottles, maybe baby food also. And Vlad is a little older than him, but is he potty trained? I never noticed... I'll get diapers for him anyway ...maybe one of those potty training toilet things also? Also toys. And maybe baby gates..." Denmark muttered to himself and picked up more items, getting the potty chair for Romania and diapers. He also got bottles and baby food and other essential items he knew they would need like car seats, strollers, bibs, baby shampoo, ect.

"Nor has stuffed animals in his room, I could always have Ice get them, actually Ice and the others should know about this anyway." Denmark mumbled to himself as he drifted into another aisle. He heard a yell from behind him, he turned and was nearly barreled down as America came running over, his arms filled with various baby clothes of all shapes and colors.

"Dude! They had that outfit Romania wears in what I assume is his size and a sailor outfit similar to what Peter and Norway wear! And these insanely cute animal pajamas with hoods!" America said excitedly, presenting each clothing item. Denmark was impressed, apart from the American flag t-shirt, America knew how to shop for clothes. The American of course also got small bomber jackets ranging in sizes from small to large for them as well as jeans and white t-shirts that looked like they could possibly fit each of them. But Denmark overlooked the American looking clothes seeing as how the other outfits were just so cute and the baby bomber jackets were adorable also, he had to admit.

"All that's left is to get toys for them." Denmark told America.

"Sweet. What kind?" America asked as he followed Denmark down the toy aisle.

"Learning ones preferably," Denmark started, picking up a box of building blocks. He looked over at other toys when he heard America let out a loud gasp.

"Why wasn't this around when I was growing up! Look! We so have to get this for them!" America shouted, bouncing around like he were a child told he could pick out one toy for himself rather than an adult. Denmark looked at what had gotten the American so excited and felt his eyes grow wide. It was a drive-able Volkswagen camper bus that seated up to three kids.

Denmark felt his inner child come out as he saw a loud talking dog beside him. "We're getting this too!" he exclaimed. America grinned and put the box to the Volkswagen bus in the cart while Denmark put the singing dog in.

"Oh my god! Look! Bubbles!" they both yelled in unison as they saw a bubble machine that blew bubbles for as long as there was soap and for as long as the batteries lasted. They put it in the cart as well. They also grabbed a few coloring books, some crayons, and a large rubber ball.

"If they won't play with this stuff I will, this stuff is awesome!" America said as the two finished their shopping trip and put the stuff in the car. It was cramped with all of the stuff but the two felt it was worth it as they drove back.

* * *

 **I hate to say it, but I've done something similar with my best friend when we walked into a toy store. it was great. A-anyway! please review and sorry for how short this chapter was.**


	8. Real Help Has arrived!

Ch. 8

It was a few hours later after the movie incident that the kids had begun to cry. England and Romania seemed to be throwing a tantrum, while baby Norway cried, his voice enough to break glass. "Oh come on brats, tell me what you want!" Prussia pleaded, his own eyes starting to water.

Norway was yawning, his face burrowing into Prussia's chest, continuing his sad sobs. Prussia had a feeling he understood what the youngest wanted, but it bothered him he didn't know what the other two needed. "I told them I was bad with kids. I need help." Prussia muttered, biting his lip as the three continued crying.

"I know! West! He always knows what to do!" Prussia exclaimed and took his phone out of his pocket, speed-dialing his brother's number while he held baby Norway and let the toddlers cry beside him.

"West! I need your help! Now normally the awesome me wouldn't ask for help but I'm losing it over here." Prussia said as he heard his brother answer the phone.

"Bruder? Why is there baby crying near you? Where are you?" Germany asked quickly.

"I'm over at England's house! The brats won't even tell me what's wrong!" Prussia answered, his voice cracking.

There was a silence before the line went dead. Prussia pulled the phone away and sighed, so much for his brother's help.

* * *

Germany meanwhile was sitting on the couch beside Italy, his expression blank. "Ve~ Germany? What's wrong?" Italy asked his best friend, turning to get a better look at the German.

"I think mein bruder has been hiding children from me. He just called me saying the kids would not stop crying while he was at England's house." Germany answered unsure of how to take the information.

"Really? I wonder if Ms. Hungary knows, after all she and Prussia were lovers once." Italy said making his own phone call to Hungary.

"Ms. Hungary! Did you know Prussia had children with Mr. England? He called up Germany asking for help!" Italy said with a large innocent grin as he looked over at his best friend indeed.

"He did? That is news. Where is Prussia now?" Hungary asked sounding far too innocent.

"Mr. England's house! Apparently Prussia was left alone with their kids!" Italy explained.

"I'll go help him Italy, you just stay and enjoy your time with Germany." Hungary said cheerily.

"Okay! Bye Ms. Hungary!" Italy responded and ended the call, turning to Germany afterwards. "Ms. Hungary will help Prussia! Isn't that nice?" he then asked.

"Ja. Let's just watch TV and pretend we were never involved in Bruder's mess." Germany said turning the volume on the TV up more.

* * *

Prussia sighed, all of the crying had ended, the kids had finally cried themselves to sleep. He relaxed a little, holding baby Norway, the two toddlers nestled into either side of him, he felt like he could take a nap with them... he closed his eyes, so close to sleep... "Prussia! Gilbert! Get out here!" Prussia jumped. He recognized that voice. Hungary, there was no doubt about it, but why was she here?

He stood up, ready to answer the door, momentarily forgetting about the toddlers previously nestled into him. Their heads fell face first into the middle cushion he had been sitting on. Romania stayed asleep, unfazed by the change in bedding, England however had awoken. The toddler looked around, his green eyes large, watery, and confused, his lip trembled, his face red. Prussia gulped knowing what was coming next. England had begun to cry. The crying had caused the other two boys to wake up as well, and soon they too were crying.

Prussia groaned, wishing he was deaf. He didn't know what to do. England was reaching for him, wishing to be picked up, but Prussia could only handle holding one sobbing baby at a time, and he didn't know if he could hold two, he never had before!

He was in such a state of panic before he even noticed the front door open and close. The Hungarian woman walked in, following the sound of the cries before she saw Prussia himself look close to tears while three small children cried around him.

She frowned at the scene before she lifted England up, hugging him close, the toddler hiccuping as his crying began to wind down, his chubby hands clutching her shirt tightly. She continued to hold him and shush him, calming him down, while Prussia sat back down, Romania gravitating toward him, resting his head on the man's side while Norway was curled up once more on his chest. He sighed once more, relieved that the crying had died down and the kids were asleep once more. He closed his eyes, glad for some quiet when he heard Hungary say in a soft voice, "Why didn't you tell me you had kids?"

"They're not mine. These are the nerd trio. I'm just stuck with them right now." Prussia replied back, his voice also quiet.

"The 'nerd trio'? And wait, when did this even happen?" Hungary asked with a frown, wondering how she hadn't heard about this before today.

"Last night." Prussia shrugged. "Honestly I thought it was a weird dream of mine until I saw them when I woke up."

Hungary frowned. "Please. Please tell me you haven't been watching them on your own." she pleaded though her voice was quiet.

"God no! Den and Al mostly have been watching them! But they both decided to go and buy crap for these brats." Prussia said, his voice growing louder, before he felt the two boys with him stir.

"Hmm. Okay, I'll help. America is too young and incompetent and Denmark can't be around all the time to watch them, obviously. And we all know how you are with kids." Hungary said softly while she smirked at her ex.

"If it means we can keep these guys quiet then I'm all for it." Prussia agreed, grateful someone else was there to help them that knew how to raise kids.

* * *

 **Yay! More help! And yes I made Hungary and Prussia have a relationship... Don't hate please! *coughs* but at least now Prussia isn't watching the kids on his own anymore! Er...yeah...**


	9. New Toys!

Ch. 9

America grinned as they pulled up to England's house. He was excited to get the kids dressed in the clothes he bought them. "I'll bring the clothes and toys in!" America yelled running out of the car. He already had the bags of clothes and most of the toys in hand, running inside before Denmark could tell him to help bring in the rest of the stuff.

"Yo! Where's my little dudes at!" America yelled happily. He found the kids in the living room with Hungary on the floor. What made his smile drop however was what the kids were wearing. Each of them had on a little maid dress, one America remembered Prussia say Italy wore when he was young.

"What are they wearing?" America asked Hungary, his eyes glued to the kids.

"Those shirts were never going to work for them, they needed something that could fit them, and it didn't take that long for me to get these clothes for them." Hungary answered with a smile.

"B-but..." America had started to argue before England ran over to him.

"That took a long time. Where did you go?" England asked, peeking into one of the bags.

"To the store. Hey guys I got awesome clothes for you! Do you want to put them on and then play with the toys we got for you?" America asked with a grin.

"Toys?" Romania asked curiously. He waddled over to America, Norway crawling after him.

"Yeah dudes! These are awesome!" America said presenting one of the toys for them.

The kids stared in awe at the talking dog America had pulled out for them. He took it out of the box it was in and turned it on. "Dog say hi!" he said to the thing.

The dog responded, fascinating the kids. They took off with it while Hungary and America got the rest of the toys out of their packaging.

"Al. You kind of suck." Denmark panted as he got into the house, managing to carry everything America hadn't had carried in.

"Sorry man, I wanted to have the kids play with their new toys." America replied apologetically. Denmark sighed and peered into the living room where Hungary was with the kids, the woman was playing with them using the new toys.

"Why..." Denmark asked referring to Hungary.

"I don't know man. I came in and they were in dresses and they seemed totally chill in them!" America said, thinking his friend was talking about the dresses the children were wearing.

"I'm more concerned with the fact that Hungary is here and Prussia isn't. Where is he?" Denmark asked heading over to Hungary.

"He left a little after these guys woke up from their nap. Honestly it's been peaceful since he had a breakdown and ran off to his room." Hungary replied.

"We were gone for like 5 hours and he couldn't handle it?" America asked with a frown.

Hungary shook her head with a sigh. The three young ones looked up at her curiously before she smiled at them, the three smiling back.

* * *

Vlad had taken a liking to the dog toy and had begun to cuddle up with it, holding it tightly when Lukas even remotely took an interest. "Mine!" Vlad cried as Lukas moved over to him. The adults had all left them in the living room with the toys while they put stuff together, saying it was for the trio. Lukas ignored Vlad and reached for the toy. Panicked Vlad pushed him away and ran off with the toy in hand.

Lukas sat dumbfounded for a few seconds before he slowly began to cry, the sound loud enough that the adults were sure the neighbors could hear it.

"What happened?" the spiky haired man the kids had learned to be named Denmark asked, holding Lukas tightly while looking to Arthur.

"Lukas wanted to play with the toy but Vlad said it was his and pushed Lukas." Arthur told the man. Denmark frowned, but saw that Vlad had mostly just startled Lukas, to his relief the blond baby wasn't hurt.

"Where's Vlad now?" Denmark asked.

"He ran away. I think he's scared of getting in trouble." Arthur told him. Denmark shook his head and set Lukas back down, the young blond going over to Arthur who gladly led him to the coloring book he was coloring in. with them distracted the tall adult set out to search for Vlad.

* * *

Denmark heard sniffling in the master bedroom and found Vlad curled up, the toy beside him. "Vladimir." Denmark said causing the toddler to jump and turn around, crying as he saw Denmark.

"I sorry!" he cried.

Denmark sighed and lifted the boy up, sitting next to him on the bed. "It's not nice to push others when they want to play with you."

"I-I no mean it! Luka try take puppy way fro me!" Romania tried to defend his actions.

"Puppy isn't just yours. If Lukas or Arthur wants to play with it too, they can. Wouldn't you be upset if they were playing with a toy you wanted but they didn't let you?" Denmark asked standing up to look the toddler over.

"Yes." Romania said after a few seconds of thinking.

"Good. Now I want you to say sorry to Lukas for pushing him and then I want all of you to play together, okay?" Denmark asked sternly.

"Okay papa." Romania said and hopped off the bed, taking the toy with. Denmark followed him out and stood by the entryway into the living room as Romania walked over to Norway and England.

"I sorry. Papa want us to play 'gether!" the little boy said happily to the other to.

Denmark grinned and made his way to the other adults that still had yet to figure out how to put together a highchair. "I got called "papa" just now." he gloated.

"Great. Now "papa" can finish putting this highchair together." Hungary said, giving up.

"With how long it took us just to do the high chairs, we might be too tired to build the crib." Prussia said with a groan, he almost wondered if there were some sort of magical force stopping their progress.

"They could all sleep on the bed again, I mean it would just be one more night." America agreed before he sighed and stretched. "Anyway I'm hungry let's just take a break."

They all agreed, realizing how late it was, and how the kids hadn't eaten since breakfast. They decided to finish working on the furniture later.


	10. Time out

Ch. 10

It had taken the four adults nearly a week to build even just the crib, the highchairs still had yet to be built and the luckily the car seats were easy to stick into America's car.

"Hey dudes! You hungry?" he asked the kids. Romania perked up and nodded vigorously.

"Hungy!" the toddler cheered.

"I'm not." England said going back to playing with toys.

Norway looked from one boy to the other before he crawled over to America, asking to be lifted up. America picked him up before he moved over to England. "Iggy. It's late and you barely ate your lunch and snack. What's up, bud?"

England shrugged. "I'm not hungry." he repeated bouncing the green bouncy ball America remembered buying for the kids around.

America frowned and held Norway tighter before he took the ball. "You're not getting out of eating dinner to play with the toys. You can have this back after dinner." America told the toddler before he placed the ball on a high shelf.

England's face turned bright red with anger as America put the ball on a high shelf. He let out a loud cry, throwing nearby toys at America. America dodged them and set Norway down before he took England upstairs to the bedrooms, in the room the kids slept in. "You can come out later." he said before he left the door cracked open and headed back to the two younger boys.

"Artie get trouble?" Romania asked while America sighed and lifted Norway back up, carrying him and using his free hand to take Romania's hand.

"Don't worry about it." America said with a large false grin as he took the kids to the dining room. Denmark was on kitchen duty with Prussia helping and Hungary was sitting at the table, the woman smiling largely at the two little boys.

"Where's Arthur?" Hungary asked, this time her focus was on America.

"Bedroom." was all America could respond with before Prussia and Denmark entered the room, carrying mac & cheese, hot dogs, and a jar of baby food. Hungary understood, though the kids were calm and sweet, each one of them had their moments where they were little monsters.

"We should probably tell the others about this. I mean it's been a while." Prussia told the adults. Denmark looked up from his task of serving mac & cheese to Romania, Prussia's words finally sinking in. He couldn't even believe no one had called the other nations sooner!

"Yeah. After dinner I'll call up my brothers and tell them about Nor." Denmark said before he set the small plastic bowl in front of Romania.

"Oh yeah! Franny totally doesn't know yet!" America exclaimed.

"What about your brother? Canada? You already told him?" Prussia asked corking a brow at the other nation.

"Who?" America asked, unable to remember anyone named Canada that would be concerned about England.

"Canada? Your twin? Lives practically next to you? Owns a bear and good alcohol?" Denmark added.

America sat blank face before he gasped and jumped in realization, accidentally spilling the spoonful of baby food on Norway. "Mattie!" he shouted before he looked down at the now sobbing baby who had baby food in his soft blond hair. "Sorry..." he added sheepishly.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you never told him?" Prussia asked the American who was busy trying to clean the food out of the Norwegian's hair.

"That's right! I'll tell him after we eat!" America said happily while he tried once more to feed Norway.

"Maybe he can help us at least get one of the highchairs built. It has to be better than what we're doing now." Hungary said motioning from Romania who was sitting on three old phone books, to Norway who was in America's lap while the speckled blond fed him and tried to eat at the same time.

"We'll see! Honestly I hope so, it's hard to eat and feed a baby like this." America said, now knowing he was going to call Canada before he bothered talking to France.

* * *

Arthur frowned, as his stomach growled loudly. He was hungry and tired now. He looked up from the floor as the door opened and saw the loud blond, America, enter carrying Vlad and Lukas, both of which were asleep.

The man put the two younger ones into the white, wooden crib before he turned to Arthur. "Are you ready to come downstairs?"

Arthur nodded, he didn't like this punishment, there was nothing to do and he had made this man so unhappy with him.

"Great to hear! Prussia and Hungary will be hanging out with you during dinner, okay?" America asked, smiling largely at Arthur.

Arthur nodded and grabbed America's hand as the man led him down the stairs to the dining room where Hungary and Prussia sat talking and drinking. He sat in his chair quietly his cheeks still red and tear-stained from his earlier tantrum.

"You hungry?" Prussia asked, already fixing a small plate for the boy.

Hungary laughed, she couldn't help herself. "He's not hungry because I'm Hungary!" she joked, and of course no one responded, Prussia was busy shaking his head while Arthur stared at her with confusion.

* * *

America had fallen asleep not long after England had gone to the dining room to eat, the day just too exhausting and having to punish the small Brit had been hard! He was on the couch, having not been able to make it to even his room. As morning came he heard laughter and opened his eyes, finding Denmark and Hungary, both of which were holding a child. "Rough night?" Hungary joked.

America sighed and sat up, stretching his sore body, he sat still for a couple of seconds, just to wake up before he grinned, his energy restored. He took out his phone and dialed his brother's number while Hungary and Denmark took the kids to the dining room to feed them breakfast.

"Yo! Mattie!" he greeted as he heard the call go through.

He could hear a heavy sigh from the other end, "What do you want Al?" his brother asked groggily.

"Okay so, like you remember how me, Gil and Den all went to England to hang out while we waited for Iggy's Harry Potter club to finish? Well the weirdest thing happened. Iggy and his friends are like small kids now! It's so cute and weird!" America shouted into the phone, his arms flying in the air around him.

"Mhmm good for you Al, you always have the strangest dreams... can I go back to sleep now?" his brother mumbled tiredly.

"Dude! Wake up! Iggy is now a three year old child! We've been watching these kids for a week now!" America yelled into the phone, he thought for sure that Canada would be interested in hearing this information.

There was a frustrated groan on the other end of the line, "Alfred. It is three in the morning, I have a long day, I'm tired. I don't have the patience for your dumb jokes right now. So unless you want me to torch your white-house again, I suggest you let me sleep."

America frowned. "Whoa! Chill bro! It's morning here. I just thought you'd want to know! I mean, it's not everyday the dude that raised you becomes pint-sized and cute!" He was hoping really, that Canada would wake up to this and respond... less threateningly.

"Where are you?" Canada asked sounding exhausted.

America blinked, had he not told Canada this before? "Iggy's house! Been here the whole time!" he said, his voice perky.

"I'm on my way...this better be good because I swear Alfred..." America gulped, suddenly remembering how cranky his twin got when he got woken up, the threat this time did not go unnoticed.

America laughed loudly, trying to reassure himself that nothing bad would happen to him. "Sweet thanks bro! I promise you that you won't regret this!" He said before he noticed that the line had gone dead. With his brother on the way that meant more help to deal with the kids, he only hoped Denmark had managed to get a hold of his family as easily as he got a hold of Canada.

* * *

 **Wow this was long, but in a good way, I feel confident and happy with this chapter! Of course the credit all can't be mine, the conversation between America and Canada was done with the help of TrueCanadianGirl, she's awesome seriously.**

 **Also Iggy was so bratty this chapter! But I guess it's understandable at his age. Right now despite Norway being one and able to watch a horror movie like it was a comedy, he's the only good one... for now. Okay! So next chapter will focus on Denmark trying to talk to his family...**

 **I got a question for all y'all lovely peeps, should I add some PruHun action or PruCan? And who should Hungary and Prussia call for Romania? Review to tell me your thoughts!**


	11. Calling the family

Ch. 11

Denmark, like America, had forgotten to call his family to tell them about Norway, he had just been so focused on caring for the little ones! Now, with the kids distracted and playing with Hungary and Prussia, he had a chance to call them. He took out his phone and paused, he had to think of who would be the best to call. He finally however, settled on calling Finland, the man that would tell the others in the course of a few minutes.

"Moi! This is Finland speaking!" came the overly happy Finnish man as he answered his phone.

"Sup Fin! Hey are you with Ice or Sve right now?" Denmark asked, hoping the man was indeed with them to some time.

"I'm sorry! Mr. Sweden just left to go shopping and Iceland hasn't been around all that much, do you need them?" Finland asked, his concern noticeable even through the phone.

"Well just tell them to get their butts over here. Nor and his friends are now tiny and vulnerable and we need lots of help to make sure they grow strong and safe!" Denmark shouted. There was a pause on the line, making Denmark worried that Finland had hung up.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Finland asked after a while.

"I mean Nor is now an adorable baby again and his buddies Romania and England are now toddlers and even though there are four adults here to look after them, that's not enough. Prussia can't even handle a few hours with them, and Al is too young and inexperienced to properly raise a child and Hungary is nice and knows what to do but what if she needs to leave? Or what if I need to leave and my sweet innocent baby is left alone with Al or Gil?" Denmark was panicking, the very thought of the kids being away from him or Hungary bothered him greatly.

"Calm down! I-I'll call up Ice and Mr. Sweden and see if we can do something. Where are you guys at?" Finland asked, his voice cracking with worry.

Denmark let out a deep breath, glad that Finland was willing to work with him and try and get a hold of Iceland and Sweden. Though he was less worried about him getting in contact with Sweden as he was Iceland, the boy that never answered either his cell phone or home phone.

"We're in England's house. We've been here since we found Norge and the others." Denmark explained, now calmer than before now that he knew there was a high possibility that the other Nordics were coming over.

"Okay I'll see what I can do, how long have they been like this anyway? I'm sure Mr. Sweden and Iceland will want to know." Finland asked.

"Uh... like a week maybe?" Denmark thought back, how long had it been?

He heard a sigh from the phone. "Okay. Just be patient, it may take us a while to get there." Finland told him before the line went dead. Denmark was relieved, with that handled, he felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He pocketed his phone and headed into the living room where he saw America and Prussia playing with the kids and Hungary nowhere to be seen.

"Hungary has business back in her country, she said she'd be back in like a day or two." America explained though Denmark had yet to ask.

Denmark frowned, he didn't like this, but all three of the kids looked so happy. Romania and Norway were blabbering nonsense in a corner, and England was near them drawing a picture, he found himself happy, glad that everyone was in a good mood.

"Hey dudes! Let's watch an Action movie!" America suddenly shouted, getting bored.

"Or horror. The tiny one loved the last one that was on!" Prussia added pointing to Norway.

Denmark frowned, his happy feeling now a thing in the past. He had a feeling Prussia would do something as stupid as pick a horror movie for kids. "How'd about cartoons? Because there are small children here?" Denmark suggested, his tone reminding his friends of the three little kids in the room.

"Oh right, cartoons work." America agreed, as if he suddenly remembered why they were all there.

"Oh come on! I had West used to all things horror before he was even out of diapers! And he's fine! Al, you even said it yourself!" Prussia argued.

"Gilbert. If you show any of them even a PG-13 movie without first talking to me or Al, I will make you remember what I was like as a viking." Denmark threatened, his voice deeper, his eyes darker. He was menacing when angered and it had been Prussia's fault.

Prussia coughed nervously and looked away. "S-so how did it go with calling the other Nordics and Canada?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

It seemed to work because both Denmark and America brightened up. "Mattie's coming soon! He might be a little cranky and tired though because he's coming all the way from Canada."

"And Fin said he'd get Iceland and Sve and come here." they both said, both happy to talk about how their family was going to help them with the kids.

Prussia was relieved too. With more help, it meant he would only likely be stuck on cleaning and kitchen duty, two jobs he felt comfortable with.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter was really just a filler chapter, I'm sorry! I wanted to show Denmark actually getting a hold of the Nordics so they could be added in eventually. As for Hungary vanishing, she'll be back shortly, the house was getting crowded and I have a cute idea as to what she is doing right now.**

 **Prussia... really man? You had to bring up the fact that you showed small kids horror movies? You brought out Denmark's rage! But still it'll be good, Al is there and isn't awful with the kids, he's just... a child... taking care of three other children... anyway! more cuteness will come whenever! Hopefully soon but my brain is fried with helping my best friend out with her wedding, ugh. So when i get the next chapter written I'll post for you all! yeah!**


	12. A new face has entered the scene

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy...**

* * *

Ch. 12

Hungary hummed as she walked through the streets of her country, she had just finished work so she though that shopping for the kids would be the next best thing to do before she returned to them, she had a small basket of baby clothes in hand, most dresses and girly clothes she was looking forward to seeing them in. "Hungary!" she stopped hearing a familiar voice call her name and turned toward it.

"Hungary!" Out of breath and tired looking was Bulgaria, the man panting and hunched over as he ran over to her.

"Demitri?" she asked in confusion.

"Hungary have you-" Bulgaria stopped, his eyes moving over to the clothes she was carrying.

"Hmm?" Hungary blinked, why was the man acting so odd?

"Uh..H-how have things been? Has Romania been leaving you alone?" Bulgaria asked, looking almost nervous.

Hungary laughed. "Things have been busy with the kids. Vlad had gotten attached."

Bulgaria's eyes grew. "K-kids? V-Vlad? Have you seen him?" he squeaked out.

"Vlad? Yes? He and his two friends became kids. They've been keeping me so busy I almost forgot about work!" she laughed again.

"Wha... Hungary, what do you mean? If this is a joke this is not funny!" Bulgaria frowned, his concern for his friend growing the more he talked to the woman.

"I'm not joking, their all adorable now! Denmark has mostly been caring for them, lord knows America and Gilbert can't handle that amount of responsibility. Sadly my boss called yesterday demanding I come in for work. I just hope Denmark can handle caring for five children by himself for the time being..." Hungary said looking up in thought as she worried about the Danish man.

Bulgaria sighed. "If you are telling the truth about Romania then he could be in a lot of trouble. Maybe I should go over and help Denmark out? I've babysat Moldova for Romania before, so I know how to handle children."

Hungary smiled at the offer. "That's a great idea! I will be busy here for a few more days so your help will be just what Denmark needs!"

"Okay then!" Bulgaria responded goodheartedly. "Just out of curiosity though, does Romania still dislike you? Now that he's a kid? You two do tend to fight a lot..." Bulgaria asked before gulping. "Not that you are not a nice person or anything!"

Hungary sighed, she knew what he was talking about, and from what she noticed about the young Romanian, he seemed to have no problems with her like the older version had. "He and I actually get a long better now that he's a tiny, weak, vulnerable creature! He likes to cling on me now." she explained to the man.

Bulgaria paled, looking worried.

"The other day I dressed the kids up in Italy's old dresses, it was the cutest I think I have ever seen those three, do you want to see?" Hungary asked, already taking out her phone.

"O-okay?" Bulgaria stammered nervously.

Hungary ignored the worried expression on the man's face and flipped through her phone, searching for the picture she hand managed to get of the kids when they were in Italy's dresses. "Ah! Here it is!" she said with a smile as she found the picture. She had managed to get one of the kids running around playing, all oblivious of the camera.

Bulgaria breathed a sigh of relief, looking happy to see that Romania was happy and healthy. "They're cute! I just hope all of the kids get a long with each other."

"England and Romania are the best of friends. Romania had one little problem with Norway, but after sitting down with Denmark, Romania has been looking out for the little guy!" Hungary said, she in all honesty loved the baby versions of the magic trio more than the adult versions, they were cute now!"

"That's good! I should head over there now!" Bulgaria said, looking like he was ready to run off right then.

Hungary frowned. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Err..." Bulgaria smiled sheepishly. "Can you please give me the address?"

"Just like Romania, you're hopeless." Hungary said in a joking tone while she took out a pen and paper and wrote England's address down. "They've been living at England's house for a while."

"O-okay. Thanks Hungary!" Bulgaria said with a smile before he ran off.

Hungary sighed, she only hoped Bulgaria could handle all the energy the kids had.

* * *

Arthur frowned as he, Lukas, and Vlad all sat on the couch, Denmark standing near them, staring eagerly at the door as it opened, Prussia talking and walking over to them. As Prussia moved to the side, Arthur honestly expected a person to be there. What he saw though was worse. It was a _giant_ polar bear that seemed to float in the air.

With a scream, Vlad and Arthur had run off and hid, both worried for their friend who sat frozen on the middle cushion, his blue eyes watery and large as the bear moved closer to him.

Arthur remembered how Lukas happily watched that scary movie with Prussia, this was scarier though and Lukas looked terrified, crying helplessly.

Denmark looked surprised and a little scared as well before the bear floated over to America. The older male looked shocked and almost offended before he sighed and left the room.

"Magic?" Arthur whispered with wide eyes as a man similar in appearance to America appeared holding the giant terrifying bear.

The man smiled and set the bear down. The giant creature going over to a whimpering Lukas, smelling him while Lukas sat frozen, letting the thing sniff him.

Arthur was still scared of the bear, but slowly he inched further out of his hiding spot, Vlad doing the same thing as the bear began to nuzzle Lukas, causing a string of adorable laughter to escape the baby.

The laughter came to a halt as everyone heard a scream and saw a pale, dark haired man stare in horror at the scene before him.

"Bulgaria? Why are you here?" America asked with a frown.

* * *

 **Haha! Bulgaria has entered! hope this is still good, also big shout out to Iceflight and TrueCanadianGirl for their help with this!**


	13. Fun times in the mad house

Ch. 13

Bulgaria had rang the doorbell for a solid five minutes before he huffed, deciding to let himself in. He looked around, hearing a child's laugh and followed the sound, letting out a horrid cry. There was a _polar bear_ smelling a _baby_ and nuzzling it!

"Bulgaria? Why are you here?" asked America, frowning at Bulgaria.

Bulgaria shook his head, glad he had run into Hungary and had got the address to this... this mad house! "Hungary told me..." Bulgaria paused, his dark eyes glued to a small pale strawberry blond staring up at him with large red eyes while half-hiding behind the couch. "Vlad..." Bulgaria then whispered bending down in front of the child, as he instantly recognized the toddler.

"Who you?" Vlad asked. The other two boys staring at Bulgaria as well.

Bulgaria felt his heart drop. Surely this was a horrible joke on everyone's part. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I s'posed to?" Vlad asked tilting his head to the side.

Bulgaria felt worse than ever. His legs could no longer support him. He moved over to the couch, falling into it. His best friend had forgotten him. He wasn't sure he could deal with that.

"I sorry." Vlad said, looking worried at Bulgaria.

Bulgaria shook his head and smiled a forced grin at the toddler. "Don't be. It's not your fault." he said petting the boy's head.

"Maybe he's your papa, Vlad!" England exclaimed, going over to Vlad and grabbing his hand.

"He papa?" Vlad asked with a frown as he looked up at Bulgaria.

Bulgaria nearly choked on his own spit at the very thought. Sure they were close, but, he and Vlad didn't even look alike! "I'm not..."

"Then who are you?" England asked glaring defensively at Bulgaria, his grip tighter on Romania's hand.

"I'm Vlad's friend. His best friend." Bulgaria said and even baby Norway who was seated next to him looked like he didn't believe the man.

"His friend? But you're super old!" England yelled causing America, Prussia and Denmark to laugh.

Bulgaria sputtered and stared in shock at the little British boy. "O-old?! I'm not that old!" he yelled.

"You old! You old!" Romania chanted with a laugh.

"I'm not! You're just young!" Bulgaria argued before he sighed in defeat, realizing too late that he was in an argument with two toddlers.

Norway peered over at the man and crawled over, bottle in hand. Bulgaria who had closed his eyes as he felt a headache start to form opened them as the tiny blond climbed into his lap. "Hello there." the dark haired man said with a smile.

Norway's eyes were large and innocent as he offered his bottle to the man, waiting for him to take it. Bulgaria's smile grew larger, Norway was adorable at this age! "Is this for me? Thank you! But this is yours, you should keep it." Bulgaria said with a laugh.

Norway giggled as well before he shoved the bottle in Bulgaria's open mouth. Bulgaria gagged and pulled the bottle of milk out of his mouth, shooting baby Norway a glare before he wiped his mouth.

Denmark chuckled at the scene Bulgaria was making and scooped the baby up, letting Bulgaria get up. "Sorry about that." he said, although it wasn't that believable to Bulgaria as the man continued to laugh.

Bulgaria grumbled and stood, slowly finding himself gravitating toward Romania who had appeared to have already gotten distracted by the sleeping polar bear, England by his side as both kids climbed on the bear. "So what's with the bear?" Bulgaria asked, barely noticing the bear's owner who stood close to Prussia's side, the two talking lowly.

"It's Mattie's! Don't worry, he's harmless and pretty good with kids!" America called from the kitchen.

Mattie? That name wasn't all that familiar to him. Could America be referring to Denmark? The Dane's name was Mathias after all...

"He means Canada." Prussia said, answering Bulgaria's unanswered question.

Now Bulgaria was far more lost than before. Canada? Who was that? He tried thinking to all of the many countries he had met over the course of his life... Canada... Canada... finally it came to him. Canada! He was the one that had broke a rather nasty fight up between Mr. Russia and America! "Oh!" he exclaimed, as realization dawned on him. He blushed soon after, as he thought about how rude that must have been. "Sorry Canada." he added soon after to the now very noticeable man talking with Prussia over in the corner of the room.

"Don't be. It happens a lot." Canada replied in his usual whisper voice.

Denmark, who at some point during the conversation, had set Norway on the ground, the baby going over to his friends the second he was on the floor. "So. What brings you here, Bulgaria?" Denmark asked once he remembered that Bulgaria still had yet to explain why.

"Hungary told me about the kids and I decided to see for myself and maybe help out a bit." Bulgaria answered.

That answer seemed to satisfy the other adults who looked around the messy house, knowing that they needed all the help they could get. "Help will be nice." Prussia muttered.

"Yeah! You or Mattie can either clean the house or set up highchairs from hell!" America grinned at Bulgaria, pointing to the highchairs that still had yet to be set up.

Canada smiled gently and nodded. "I can do either one, so you choose Demitri."

Bulgaria gulped, both sounded like a lot of hassle, in all honesty he would rather just hang out with the kids, but he knew the other adults would not allow that. "I'll go set up the highchairs then." he said heading off to the dining room where the highchairs lay dismantled.

* * *

 **Aw relax Bulgaria! it's all cool here!**


	14. Rules are established

Ch.14

With the kids preoccupied with Kumajirou, everyone finally had a chance to tidy up a bit. Canada had let Denmark clean the toys up, while Prussia had left to help Bulgaria with the highchairs. He felt almost useless until he saw drawings on the wall in crayon. He got a sponge to clean it and sighed, the drawings were all higher than a child could reach, especially ones as young as the magic trio were. "How on earth..." Canada sighed, why bother asking? He had a general idea as to who the culprit was. He turned to look at his twin and shook his head as the American twirled a red crayon around in his hands.

"Alfred?" he called, his voice calm.

"Yeah bro?" Alfred asked, confused as he peeked inside the room.

"Can you please explain to me how crayon got all the way up here?" Canada asked, pointing to a drawing in red crayon of what he could only guess was supposed to be England.

"You know how kids can be, I guess they wanted to draw on the wall." America said, nervously grinning at his brother.

"Mm.. odd. The kids are far too small to be able to reach all the way up here." Canada said, just waiting for America to crack.

"Unless they climbed on top of each other?" America suggested weakly.

"Even if they did that, Alfred. They would only be able to reach our waist." Canada pointed out.

Denmark blinked, unsure of what they were talking about before he laughed. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about our drawings! Man we were drunk when we thought that up."

Canada sighed. "All three of you did this?" he asked.

At this Denmark had to look up in thought. "No... I'm pretty sure Gil was putting the kids to bed when we got into the liquor..."

America frowned as he thought as well. "No? Remember man? He drew that sad drawing in the corner?"

Prussia had sadly, decided at this moment to enter the room. Canada's violet eyes on him as the white haired man got into view. "Hey we need some screws... hey birdie? You okay?" Prussia asked, stopping in front of America who was grabbing some screws from a drawer in the kitchen for the albino.

"Gilbert? Did you add on to this?" As he pointed to one of the corners, England had gone over to the corner Canada was pointing at and held a chubby hand up to a large heart with messy scribbled writing underneath, the letters barely legible even for Canada to read.

Prussia gulped and barely grabbed the screws from his friends hands. "I mean... it was small?"

Canada sighed harder than before. "Alfred. Mathias. Gilbert. Go sit on the couch, please." He ordered pointing to the couch, his voice filled with disappointment. America and his friends frowned but sat down, the adults noticing that England and Romania had left the room, Norway now climbing on Kumajirou alone.

While they sat on the couch Canada cleaned the rest of the living room in silence, ignoring the trio as he worked. Once done he put his cleaning supplies up and turned to the trio, hands on his hips. "So. Who would like to explain all of this first?" he asked sounding like a scolding mother.

The trio all shared a look and spoke in unison.

"I'm an emotional drunk!" Gilbert spoke.

"I'm a happy silly drunk!" Denmark added.

"I like pizza!" America said.

Canada felt a headache start to form and pointed to America first, the man sitting on the left side of the couch. "You first." he said to his twin.

America frowned before he gave in. "Well... I just thought it would be funny since Iggy is a major neat freak normally! It's not like anything was damaged..." his brother spoke with a pout.

"You're excuse?" Canada asked Denmark next, pointing at him. "You can't expect me to stay sober all the time. Plus the kids were all asleep in their room when we decided to drink."

After hearing this Canada finally turned to Prussia, pointing at him. "And you?"

Prussia grinned sheepishly. "I missed you and there was a crap load of whiskey here?"

Canada had to hold himself back from saying he missed Prussia as well and that he forgave the albino. He shook the thought of forgiveness out of his head and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the three adults. "You _do_ realize that three drunks adults are useless in an emergency, right? Do you at _least_ have a proper crib for them? Or are you letting them all sleep on England's giant bed in his room?"

Denmark glared back at Canada. "Of course they have a crib! That was the first and only thing we set up! And Romania and Nor share it with no troubles at all! And just so you know, I was drunk plenty of times while raising Nor and Ice before, and their perfectly fine!"

Canada twitched, focusing on Den."'Just fine'?" he noticed his twin and Prussia gulp, both knowing the fury Denmark had just released within the usually calm Canadian.

America bit his lip and pulled out his phone, tapping it a few times and getting up, over to his the Canadian. "H-hey... so did you see the picture Liz posted earlier online? It's of the kids... cute right?"

Canada ignored his brother, now furious at the Dane. "When you found them they were children. Exactly the same as we _all_ were found as countries. Now they are younger than any country has ever been and you think the same rules apply. Have you even thought of what happens if they are hurt like this? Do you know for certain that they still have their healing?" Canada asked, his voice cracking slightly before he went over to the little baby climbing on Kumajirou, scooping him up and holding him close.

"...Gil. Mathias. Both of you are old enough to know to think ahead when in these situations... at least... I hope so..." Canada paused and sighed. "It's fine... they are all fine... but please, think before you open the alcohol again."

Shame cross over Denmark's face, sadness darkening his eyes as his gaze went to his lap. Prussia looked down as well. "We will Birdie, don't you worry."

Canada smiled softly at them and looked down at the little blond in his arms. The boy's large blue eyes set on Denmark, as though he knew that Denmark felt awful about all of this. He walked over to the Dane and set the baby in his lap, "I'm sorry for being such a nag..." Canada mumbled watching as the baby in Denmark's lap wobbled as he stood clutching Den's shirt for extra balance, his chubby little hand gently wiping away a stray tear that had fallen from Denmark's eyes.

"No. don't be Mattie. We needed it I think." America said softly before all of them jumped, a loud cry of pain being heard from the next room over. Romania and England had toddled over as fast as they could, both looking extremely worried.

"Mr. Weird New Guy got a bad owie! He bleeding real bad and crying!" England explained.

Canada frowned, the only one that could fit that description was Bulgaria. He raced to the next room and found the black haired man clutching his right hand tightly, his finger bleeding on his coat. "Demitri! Are you okay?" Canada asked as he rushed over to the Bulgarian man.

The man was cursing in Bulgarian, sending rough kicks to the second highchair he had been working on. "No! The stupid thing crushed my finger!" Bulgaria yelled in anger and pain.

"Did you read the directions?" Canada asked while he began to tend to Bulgaria's injury.

Bulgaria in response held up a folded sheet of paper. "I could only find Swedish, Chinese, and Spanish directions, I gave up finding the English directions a while back, but I figured since I managed to get one high chair up, the second would be the same right?"

Canada studied both highchairs and frowned. "They appear to be different brands... different parts too..."

Bulgaria let out a groan. "That explains a lot. But now how do I fix this one?" he asked, gesturing to the still apart high chair.

Canada looked at the directions, finding a french section and began to read them, following them as he put the high chair together by himself, occasionally asking for a screw or a tool from Bulgaria. Once done he nodded, pleased with his work. "Glad papa had me go to all those classes now." the Canadian muttered, putting the boxes and tools away with Bulgaria helping. He figured he'd see for himself what other things he needed to be handled as the day progressed, right now he was tired.

* * *

 **The true mom of the group has put his foot down. Lol. Caring Canada is the best. Also shout out to TrueCanadianGirl for her help with writing Canada. And Iceflight for her help with writing and understanding Bulgaria :) I'll see you next chapter!**


	15. Don't mess with Momada

**Wow. This has been long over due for an update, sorry guys!**

* * *

Vlad tilted his head as Arthur came wandering over to him, holding a large, heavy looking bottle. "Whas' that?" He asked the older boy.

"I don't know! But daddy had it out. Do you want it? I don't." Arthur answered, already handing Vlad the bottle.

Vlad giggled and ran off, slightly slower due to the weight of the bottle.

"That's not for little ones!" It was the strange man from before, BuBu? Bul- what was his name again? "Now now, how did you get this?"

Vlad frowned as the strange man took the funny bottle away before he grinned, seeing Mama. "Mama!"

"Hello dear. Bulgaria? Why do you have that? And so soon after I talked to Al and the others too." Mama sighed and lifted Vlad up, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Him... he was running around with it!" The strange man seemed nervous as his finger pointed at Vlad.

"Is that so..." Mama looked at Vlad gently. "Sweetie? You're not in trouble, but can you tell me where you found that?"

"Um... Artie find it... He gives me it..." Vlad answered softly.

"Oh? And where did Artie find it?" Mama asked, his voice soothing for Vlad.

"Artie say he find it... With daddy. Says daddy had it!" Vlad answered, calmer than before, he held Mama tightly however, his small hands around his neck.

Mama smiled at Vlad. "Thank you Vlad. If you see this again can you please tell me? It could make you very sick and we don't want that, right?"

Vlad nodded eagerly. "Okay Mama! I no want sick!"

Mama smiled warmly and kissed Vlad's head as he set him back down. "Very good. Go play with Artie and Lukas, okay?"

Vlad grinned and ran off.

* * *

Canada sighed and waited until Vlad and the kids were elsewhere before he took the bottle of Rum from Bulgaria and whistled for Kumajirou.

The Canadian and bear found their target in the living room, talking with America and Prussia, his back turned to Canada, oblivious to the Canadian is presence. Canada tapped on Denmark's shoulder with the bottle, a dangerous and slightly terrifying smile on his face.

Prussia had seen Canada long before the male had tapped on Denmark's shoulder and had retreated, wanting no part in whatever was going to happen next. Of course, his friends hadn't thought to judge the situation based on his reaction for America had been too busy laughing at all sorts of jokes Denmark happened to be telling. When Denmark finally had noticed Canadian, it was too late. With a high pitch scream the tall Dane had jumped, freezing in place as he saw Canada. America's own boisterous laughter had died down as he saw the fear in Denmark's eyes and the anger in his brother's. Like a sane person, America retreated.

"Do you know who found this bottle, Denmark?" Canada asked, his voice as sweet as honey.

Denmark gulped. "Bulgaria...?" He answered nervously.

"Arthur found it and gave it to Vlad. Bulgaria then took it from him." Canada's voice grew colder.

"Oh man! I totally forgot to put it up! And before you get mad at me, Nor's teething and that was supposed to ease the pain." Denmark explained, his voice losing some of the nervousness in it.

"Chamomile. Not alcohol. ESPECIALLY not half a bottle of it!" He glared at the Dane. "What else are they going to find? Did you fools even lock the cabinet?"

"Really? Huh, I gave him alcohol before and it was fine..." Denmark shrugged. "Guess things have changed a lot over the centuries... But as for that, I mean it's pretty high up, like even I had to stretch to get those bottles so I think it's fine. And there were only two in there, one of which is the one you're holding now."

"How'd about the cabinet under the sink? Where England keeps his cleaning supplies? Did you childproof the house at all?" Canada was growing angrier the more he talked to the Dane.

"England raised Sealand here, it's already pretty childproofed. We did however add a new lock for the basement so the kids wouldn't fall down there. And really this place is safe. I mean, it took us almost an hour to get the cleaning supplies you know." Denmark told him.

Canada narrowed his eyes but backed off, taking the alcohol and putting it away before he wandered over to where the kids were, sitting down and playing with them while he focused on trying to calm down.

* * *

Arthur sat by Vlad as Mama sat with them, smiling innocently.

"Looks like mom and dad are fighting." Alfred joked, laughing with Gil.

England heard that and frowned, that couldn't be... Right? "Mama? Are you and daddy mad at each other?" He asked nervously.

Mama held his arms out, offering to let the trio climb into his lap if they wished to. "He did something bad that could make you very very sick... So I'm a little upset with him... But it's okay guys."

"Daddy bad?" Vlad asked curiously, tilting his head to the side before all three of them climbed into mama's lap.

"No...just a bit silly... He made a bad choice." Mama said.

Arthur was about to ask another question when Lukas began to bounce around , clapping and giggling. "Dog! Dog!" The baby exclaimed.

The large, and in Arthur's opinion, frightening bear had come over lying down so the baby could play on it.

"Mama? You love daddy lots?" Vlad asked, he and Arthur looking confused as they heard hysterical laughter and groaning coming from Alfred and Gil.

Mama blinked, laughing nervously. "What do you think Vlad?"

Vlad blinked. "Yes? Hungy say mama and daddy s'posed to love lots! So mama love daddy!" Vlad reasoned with a grin, Arthur nodding in agreement beside him.

"W-well it's true that mommies and daddies love each other lots... Uhm..." Mama stuttered.

Gil, came over, bending down beside the kids. "Sometimes, a mom and a dad can be together for their kids, but... Um...love someone else. Mattie and Den are here for you guys but they aren't actually together."

Arthur looked at the two adults with wide teary eyes. "So mama and daddy...DON'T love each other? So they no love us?" He cried, Vlad crying soon after.

"Hey... Shh... Look at me, okay? We love you guys very very much, okay? It's why we are here, playing with you and taking care of you everyday..." Mama spoke gently, rocking them in his arms as he spoke.

Arthur and Vlad's sobs slowly dwindled as the rocking soothed them, the two we're fighting it, wanting to be up longer, but the rocking had eventually put them to sleep.

* * *

 **Huge thank you to TrueCanadianGirl for her help with this chapter, seriously she is awesome, anyway review please and if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to share! See you next update!**


	16. Dadmark's family comes home

Haha... Been a while since i updated this my bad guys!

* * *

It had become habit for the everyone in the house to wake up with the kids, feed them, change them, and take naps whenever they could. Today as Denmark went to change the kids, he received a text from Finland. "We just landed in London! Can you please send the address to Mr. England's house?"

Denmark cheered, startling the three little ones he was with. "More help is coming soon!" He told them before he eagerly sent the address to Finland.

"What's this about more help?" Prussia asked, going over to finish dressing the kids.

"Fin just texted and said he and the others just landed." Denmark said giddily.

"That's awesome!" Prussia said, sounding just as enthusiastic as Denmark.

"Right?" Denmark grinned as he picked up Norway and took England's hand. Prussia took Romania in his arms and the two climbed down the stairs and into the living room to tell the other adults the news.

"Guys! The other Nordics are coming soon!" Prussia told them excitedly.

"That's great!" America grinned.

Bulgaria and Canada frowned, looking at each other before turning to Prussia and Denmark. "Where will they be staying?" Canada asked.

Denmark frowned as well, he and Prussia setting the two little ones in their arms down to let them play while they thought of the answer to the question.

"Um..." Denmark never had a chance to answer as the doorbell rang.

* * *

Arthur frowned as three new people walked into the house, one of them was tall, and honestly scary looking, the other two were smaller, with one of them smiling happily, the other appearing bored.

"Who dat?" Vlad asked, staring at the new people as well. The three seemed to hear him as they all turned to them.

"Ah! They're adorable! These are really Romania and England?" the happier one asked.

"Which one's Nor?" the bored one who had a bird on his shoulder asked, walking into the living room.

Vlad and Arthur frowned, turning to the youngest who sat obliviously by the large bear that now lived with them.

The scariest one of the group walked in as well, going straight over to Lukas, the baby staring up at him with wide blue eyes. "Hello Lukas." he said, bending down in front of him.

Lukas simply stared.

"Oh. This is him... he's so tiny." the bored looking one said, going over to him as well. "Guess that makes me the big brother now, huh?"

"Artie... scare and bird mean to Lukey!" Vlad whispered, holding Arthur's hand.

Arthur frowned, moving closer to the new people, wanting to grab Lukas if they didn't leave him alone. As he moved closer, he saw the bear growling at the bored looking male, standing defensively in front Lukas. Arthur heard whimpering and saw Lukas softly crying into the scary man's arms.

"L-Leave him alone!" Arthur cried, his eyes glued to the small baby that had instantly stopped crying once the scary man started to hold him.

Both males turned to him, the bored one with the bird blinking at him while the scary one holding Lukas smiled softly. "Hello England." the tall frightening man said.

"I should have guessed it was him based on the large eyebrows sprouting on his face." the bored one said with a laugh.

Arthur glared. "My eyebrows aren't big!"

"Yeah! They hugest!" Vlad commented, waving his arms around to prove his point.

"They are not! And you better put Lukas down or I'll get Mama here!" Arthur threatened, knowing that mama could be intimidating when he needed to be.

"Actually, yeah, put him down, I want to try something." the bored one said.

The tall man, Sweden complied and set Lukas back down, the bored male then went beside him, holding out a bag of some kind.

"Come on tiny brat, stop crying and take the candy! It's licorice!" the bore one begged, while Lukas had once again cried, it was clear now that Lukas did not like the bored male at all, preferring instead to be with both the large bear, and scary Sweden.

"Ah! Look at how cute that is!" Arthur turned, frowning slightly as he saw the happy male from before.

"Who you?" Vlad asked the man.

"Hmm? Oh! I'm sorry! None of us introduced ourselves! Moi! I'm Finland, I like saunas and deliver presents on Christmas to all the good little children of the world! That big scary one holding Norway is Sweden! He's actually a really nice guy that likes kids! And finally we have-"

"Wait... deliver presents... are you Santa?" Arthur asked interrupting Finland.

"Um...well I guess I am..." Finland replied.

"SANTA! I knew you were real!" Arthur gushed, hugging Finland.

"Yes, he's Santa and I'm Iceland, not that my introduction matters anyway." the bored male, Iceland muttered.

"So wait, Santa, are you going to be _staying_ here with me and Vlad and Lukas?" Arthur asked.

"Um... well, you see, with Lukas being as small as he is we thought it might be best if we... took him home with us, since we aren't sure how this change has affected his country." Finland said nervously.

"Luka go?" Vlad asked with watery eyes.

"You're supposed to _give_ not _take_ our baby brother away! You're not Santa you're a bully! And bullies get time outs here!" Arthur gave his best intimidating look, trying to show that he was serious and that no one would take his family away from him.

"But...he's not actually your brother..." Finland mumbled.

"Tell mama!" Vlad insisted.

"Yeah! If you take Lukas away I'll tell mama and he'll be super mad at you." Arthur warned.

"No one is taking anyone, besides, I believe it's nap time for three little ones." Mama said, coming into the room.

"But Luka go!" Vlad cried, holding mama's leg.

"He'll be right there with you when you wake up." Mama reassured.

Both Arthur and Vlad pouted but believed him, after all, Mama said it, so it had to be right, right?

"Sweden, care to take the boys up to their room for bed? I wish to speak to Finland and Iceland in private." Mama asked in the same scary tone he got when he was upset at someone. Arthur didn't like the idea of the big tall scary man taking them, but seeing as how they were sleepy and Lukas had managed to fall asleep in the scary guy's arms, he didn't see the harm in having him take them to bed just this once.

* * *

"'We have to take him home with us'? Why would you tell them that? They're little kids!" Canada hissed, pacing around the living room, Bulgaria and Denmark cleaning behind him, occasionally peeking at the scene.

"I couldn't lie! We really did come here to take him home with us!" Finland insisted.

"If you take one you take all, they're too attached to each other now."

"Wait... so why am I here? I didn't do anything wrong..." Iceland asked, causing Canada's glare to shift from Finland to Iceland.

"You're here because for some reason Norway cries when near you. Now, we are all going to stay here, we'll all raise those wonderful kids together and if you mention taking one of them again..." Canada left the sentence hanging, Kumajirou right behind him growling at the two Nordics.

"Right, we understand." the two said in unison.

Canada nodded before he froze, hearing laughter from behind him.

"Oh my god! I should have filmed that!" Denmark doubled over laughing.

"And what. Pray tell, is so funny?" Canada asked.

"You scolding someone other than me! And the one day I'm being good... _they_ aren't, those two are always good too!" Denmark cackled.

Canada rolled his eyes. "I believe I have made my point, yes?" he asked.

Everyone nodded, not wanting to anger the Canadian further.

* * *

 **Rule of this story: don't upset the kids or you'll upset Momada**

 **lol anyway, haha! The Nordics have entered this crazy household, I wonder what crazy shenanigans will happen next!**

 **I'm writing a new story... it not like my usual works but anyway you guys should totally check it out if your interested, it's called Crimson!**

 **Moving on past the shameless promoting, I'll try and update sooner, but throw out some ideas to me, I'd love to see what you want!**


	17. Teaching can be a learning experience

America sighed as he sat in front of the kids, it was his turn to watch them and as he sat, watching Romania and England run around, and Norway sit beside Kumajirou playing with the bear.

"Okay little dude." he said scooping the youngest up. Norway looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Time to get walking like the other dudes." America said standing the little one up.

Romania and England stopped playing and turned to watch America attempt to teach Norway to walk.

"Come on, come to me!" America said backing away so Norway could waddle over to him.

Norway stared at him, eyes wide before he sat back down, crawling back over to Kumajirou.

"Uh... no..." America frowned, picking the baby back up and setting him back down, standing him up once more.

"Let's try this again…" America urged stepping away and ushing for the baby to come over to him. "Come over to me!"

Norway tilted his head to the side before he sat back down and crawled over to America.

"...Well you came over to me…" America muttered looking down at the little baby. "Let's try walking next…"

"Dog!" Norway yelled moving with haste to Kumajirou.

America stared at the polar bear before an idea popped into his head. "Hey Kumazitbit!" He called.

The bear looked up at him, glaring at him before it huffed and ignored him, laying down, close to sleep.

"What are you doing?" England asked with a frown.

"Trying to do something awesome." America answered with a huff as he attempted to stand Norway back up. "Come on dude, you can stand you do it all the time!" the blond whined.

"Luka… play!" Romania said with a giggle.

"I don't see it little dude…" America frowned before he realized what Romania meant as Norway plopped backed on the ground and crawled away.

"Please? Please walk for me?" The American begged, holding the baby up in front of his face.

Norway laughed in response and pulled America's glasses off his face.

"Unhand Texas! P-please! Come on little dude!" America cried, alerting the only other adult currently in the house...

"Here." Bulgaria said taking the little baby from America who then took his glasses back.

"Thanks. I'm going to go take a soda break…" America said leaving the kids with Bulgaria.

Vlad exchanged glances with Arthur before the two older boys went over to Lukas. "Luka stand?" Vlad asked the baby as he took the baby's hands into his own.

"Now what are _you_ doing?" Arthur asked watching as Vlad and Lukas began to slowly walk around, the youngest wobbling slightly.

"Walk!" Vlad answered, beaming at the oldest as the two toddled about slowly. They're movements were slow as the 1 year old got used to walking around.

Arthur watched with wide eyes as the two began to walk around ever slowly, their little feet moving in clumsy steps.

"Wow!" Arthur exclaimed in amazement as Vlad slowly let go, letting Lukas walk on his own. Lukas giggled as he toddled slowly and shakily on his own.

"You… You're walking on your own!" Mr. Weird Guy as the kids had deemed him shouted, scooping Lukas up from the ground, excitement shining on his pale face.

"Put… down!" Vlad argued, glaring the best he could at his age and height.

"What's that little Romania? You want me to put little Norway down?" the man asked setting Lukas back, the youngest instantly clinging to Romania and Arthur.

"Get! Go!" Vlad shooed the dark haired man away… or attempted to, the man refused to leave, instead he chuckled.

"I'm sorry little Romania, but I can't leave." he said patting Vlad's head.

"Yes! Go!" Vlad argued, crossing his small arms over his chest, his red eyes burning into the dark haired man before him.

"I-I really can't… Um… perhaps playing with toys would make you feel better?" the man suggested, taking Vlad's hand and leading him to the building blocks.

"No!" Vlad screeched, he really did not like this man.

"Dude what's going…" America never got to finish his sentence as Lukas started to walk over to Vlad. "He's…" And before the man could say anything else on the matter the little one had tripped over...nothing, and had fallen hard on his face, his head hitting a wooden block.

"Oh dear…" Mr. Weird Guy whispered as Lukas pushed himself up into a sitting position, his eyes already filled with tears, his face red, a small bruise forming on his forehead.

America swore under his breath as a loud wail erupted from the small one. "H-h-hey dude! N-no need to cry…" America said scooping Lukas up.

"Luka booboo?" Vlad asked looking over at Mr. Weird Guy worriedly.

The black haired male nodded, biting his lip as America's attempts to calm the baby nation seemed to fail.

"Uh… Uh… I got an idea, hold him! I'll be right back!" America said handing the weird black haired man Lukas who sat on the couch, his own eyes filled with tears as Lukas refused to stop crying.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, climbing on the couch beside the man so close to tears.

"I-I… I don't…" the man stuttered, now fully crying.

"Luka… booboo…" Vlad cried, now he too was sobbing.

Arthur was crying too, worried and scared as to what was happening around him, with one adult that was caring for them gone and the other sobbing as loud as the three kids.

"Hey guys! No need to cry! We're all safe and happy right?" The crying stopped briefly as a tall man that looked a lot like mama walked into the room, his voice was high in pitch, the man talking in a loud whisper.

"A-Alfred?" Mr. Weird Guy asked, blinking at the other man, his tears long forgotten and replaced with a funny grin as he tried to stifle a laugh.

"No! I'm Canada! See? And as Canada I hate seeing little ones so upset!" The man said, still talking in that weird voice, one that Vlad and the other two kids guessed was what Mama sounded like if he were sick.

Vlad giggled and looked over at the giant polar bear Mama owned, watching as it shook its head and fell back asleep.

Lukas was still crying however, ignoring Mama's arrival.

"Now now little one! I don't like tears! Calm down and I'll get all three of you ice cream!" Mama said with a high pitched whispery laugh.

"Ice cream? T-that's not a good idea! Canada and the others will be back soon and they'll kill us!" Bulgaria said nervously, nearly using Vlad as a human shield.

"Relax! Nothing bad will happen! We'll just take these guys out of ice cream and by the time the others come back these three will be fast asleep! C'mon! My plan is flawless!"

"I _really_ don't think this is a good idea." the dark haired man muttered, appearing nervous.

"But mama say it's okay!" Arthur argued, fulling thinking this was mama they were talking to.

"Of course I am… mama? And I'll go get my car ready so we can all go get tasty ice cream!" Mama said with a loud obnoxious laugh.

"Mama! We go?" Vlad asked with a grin, tears long forgotten.

"Go?" Lukas asked, mimicking Vlad, his tears still visible, and his forehead still bruised, but curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Yeah we-"

Mama never got a chance to finish as Denmark came in, carrying various bags in his large arms.

"Yo! Pretty sure Fin and Canada bought out the whole store but we got plenty of food!" Denmark said with a grin.

"Mama say we get icy...cream?" Arthur said, hoping he said it right, grinning at the large spiky haired man.

"Oh he did? Well me and 'mama' are going to put everything away while uncle Bulgaria plays with you guys." Denmark said, taking mama away.

Vlad frowned as he and the other two were left alone with Bulgaria, but gave up pouting at him, he just wanted Mama back so the three of them could get 'ice cream' and then take a nap.

* * *

Canada looked over at his brother as he saw him, having come inside not long after Denmark had dragged America inside the kitchen. "What are you even doing Al?" Canada asked with a frown.

"Calming the kids and Bulgaria?" America offered with a light blush, now feeling embarrassed as he saw his brother frown at him.

"What even happened anyway?" Denmark asked.

"Norway can walk now and fell and started crying and wouldn't stop so I thought dressing like Mattie would help and I came back to everyone crying so I offered to buy ice cream for everyone and then you came home?"

"We bought ice cream at the store to treat the kids, you'd know this if you checked your phone." Canada told him rolling his eyes as he took three tiny cups of ice cream and three small spoons.

America gulped and took his phone out, checking it, seeing that he did in fact have a new message from his brother.

"At least I didn't lie to them?" He tried weakly, his blush growing deeper the more he realized how silly all of this was.

"But _you_ did by dressing like me." Canada chided.

"But it was for a good cause! Norway started walking and fell and he calms down for Mattie, Den and Sweden only and sense I look nothing like any of the Nordics I had to do the only other option I could, which was dress like Mattie!" Al explained, rapidly waving his arms around.

"Just… if you ever do it again, please work on your impression of me, you sounded like you sucked up too much helium…" Canada frowned before he took the ice cream and spoons and made his way into the living room, giving each of the kids their own little cup ice cream.

"Mama fast!" Romania said in awe.

"Y-yes I am!" Canada said with a nervous smile.

"Mama sound better too!" England added happily.

Canada sighed, cursing his brother to oblivion for tricking the kids like this. He sat on the couch by Bulgaria, lightly running his fingers through the kids' hair, glad they were at least happy now, the three eating their treat in silence.

* * *

 **And I know… weak ending,** _ **But**_ **! Do not fret! I have an adorable and cute idea in mind that I think you all will enjoy!**

 **And look! Cutie Norway can walk now… somewhat… he's still learning, but Romania teaching him~ I had to do!**

 **Anyway reviews are awesome and help me learn what you loved or didn't love so send me your thoughts! Thanks! See you next time!**


	18. Regrets were made that day

Ch.18

"Hey Dudes! Check it out! You'll love this movie!" America exclaimed, pointing to the TV, grinning at Arthur and Vlad. The two boys turned, halting their playing as the movie America wanted to show them started playing.

"Why is she a fish?" Arthur asked, turning to America.

"She's a mermaid!" America respond, causing an almost girlish scream to be heard in the distance as Denmark ran in, bouncing onto the couch like a child, beaming at the TV.

"You started watching Little Mermaid without me?!" Denmark asked, appearing offended.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! It came on and I thought the kids would love to watch some Disney movies!" America retorted.

Arthur ignored them, too engrossed in the film to care about his caretakers. Beside him, Vlad was watching just as intensely.

What everyone was missing however while they either watched the movie or argued about it, was little Lukas behind them stumbling around clumsily. He grinned, pleased as he stood on his own, taking a few wobbly steps by himself in the back. "Dog!" he giggled moving as fast as he could… which wasn't that fast, and stumbled, the bear he had been trying to get to sighing and laying down like a pillow, breaking the baby's fall. Lukas giggled some more and stood back up, enjoying the 'game' he and the polar bear were playing.

"Dog!" He called again, stumbling back over to the bear. And like before Kuma caught him.

"Ah! There you are! Come on! Movie's this way!" Denmark said, scooping Lukas up. The little one squirmed, reaching the best he could for his large friend, only to be seated in Denmark's lap, the polar bear sighing again as it climbed onto the couch beside them, curling up in the corner of the couch. Lukas giggled, breaking free from Denmark's hold to curl up with the bear.

* * *

"Again! Again!" America, Vlad and Arthur cheered in unison, America clapping his hands as the credits started rolling.

"You have the remote, just rewind it." Denmark said arching a brow, slightly disappointed Lukas had ignored the entire movie to play with the polar bear.

"Yeah but I found it on the TV…" America responded with a frown.

"Didn't you bring your collection of Disney movies so you could show them to England?" Denmark asked.

America gasped in realization and hopped off the couch, running outside and to his car while Denmark sat with the kids. "While he goes and gets the movie, I could tell you guys the original version. I created it after all." the Dane said proudly, causing the kids to look at him wide-eyed.

"No. I've heard that version and you're not telling them it!" Canada called from the other room.

Denmark pouted before he smiled at America as he came into the house carrying a rather large box filled with movies.

"Aladdin next? Or Lion King? Ooh! Maybe Snow White! Hmm… Cinderella's good too, so is Alice in Wonderland…" America said naming off movies.

"Mermaid! Mermaid!" Romania chanted with a grin.

England nodded beside him, his grin just as large as the younger boy's.

"Well of course dude! But after that we could watch one of the other movies!" America said with a laugh as he put the Little Mermaid DVD into the DVD player, hitting play afterwards.

"Mermaid! Mermaid!" the kids chanted again, Denmark quietly chanting beside them, smirking at America as he did so.

* * *

After 20 times of watching Ariel sing "Part of this world" America wanted to scream and throw the entire DVD player out the window. He sat on the couch, Denmark singinging the songs beside him while the kids bounced and joined in, even Lukas was getting into it, giggling whenever Ursula appeared. "Hey dudes? Can we watch something else now? I have a lot of movies!" America asked, hoping the kids would agree.

"No! Ariel!" Romania said, in such a way it seemed like he was almost daring America to change the movie.

"R-right… Ariel…" America said with a frown.

* * *

After 60 times even Denmark was at his limit for how much Little Mermaid he could take. But the kids refused to change it, they loved the movie. But to America and Denmark's relief, it was the kids bedtime. "I'll put them up, you take that disc out and burn it." Denmark whispered, lifting an ever tired Romania up.

"No way dude! It's limited edition! Wait… I just got an idea that will solve our problems I think! I'll tell you after we put them to bed!" America whispered back, lifting England up, the three year old already fast asleep. Kumajirou had followed them as they carried Norway away, the adults learning how hard it had become for the baby to sleep without Kumajirou near.

Once all of the kids were fastly asleep America rounded up all of the adults up for a meeting of sorts, the group seated in the dining room, America himself standing before all of them, wearing a large grin.

"Okay so we showed the kids The Little Mermaid today and they were all instant fans…" the American started.

"We saw. By the way, how Under the Sea are you?" Iceland asked with a laugh.

The two worn out adults shot him a glare before America continued. "So i was thinking, before they become completely obsessed with that movie and force us to by them all things Ariel, Let's take them to Disneyland! They'll meet the other characters and come to love them all rather than just Ariel!" America suggested.

"I don't know…" Finland said nervously.

"Yeah, what if one of them gets lost?" Canada said with a frown, disliking the idea already.

"That's why we have strollers! We'll stick them in the strollers and enjoy the day hanging out with all of the awesome characters!" America retorted.

"I'm still not sure…" Canada mumbled.

"Dude! It'll be fine! Disneyland is an awesome place and the kids will have the time of their lives!" America said. "Or… you can be stuck watching Little Mermaid for the rest of your life."

"I mean Disneyland is a very nice place to go to." Prussia said, now fully supportive of taking the kids if it meant not having to deal with watching the Little Mermaid over and over.

"And if this doesn't work?" Iceland asked.

"Oh it'll work, trust me, we can even take them there tomorrow!" America said excitedly, really hoping his plan would work. "Plus it'll be good for the kids, they could socialize with those his age, and enjoy the kiddie rides!" he added.

Canada sighed. "Fine. we'll try this. Only for the kids." he said, pointing an accusing finger at America.

"Of course!" America said, grinning largely, excited to take the kids out of the house and to his favorite place on earth, hoping the three of them would enjoy it as much as he does.

* * *

 **So You guys figure my cute plan yet? :) well… America's plan.**

 **And Yes. kids get really obsessed with certain movies. After 20 times of watching Frozen I started saying the lines, knowing what was coming next, I still cringe at the words "Do You Want to Build A Snowman?" ^.^'**

 **Anyway! Review and all that I'll see you next chapter!**


	19. The Magical Place on Earth (To the kids)

**Chapter 19**

The adults had all agreed to head to Disneyland early in the morning, much to the kid's chagrin. Loading everyone in America's small four seater car would have been impossible had Finland not thought ahead and rented a larger car. As they drove, the kids had fallen back asleep, their heads resting practically in their chests. "Ah man I'm excited! The kids are going to freak when they see Ariel in real life!" America exclaimed to Canada, his brother taking the passenger seat quickly once he realized where the kids' car seats were located.

"I still don't know about this Al… They're awfully small…" His brother replied, looking behind him worriedly at the three snoozing little ones.

"Well it's too late to turn back now! Look! We're almost there!" Al grinned as he pointed ahead, where the large theme park stood.

As America parked, he saw Finland's car stop in the space next to the one he picked, Prussia and Denmark rushing out as the car stopped. "Al, I will _pay_ you to switch cars with me. Tino was singing and playing those lame car games the entire time." The albino said, gripping America's shoulders firmly, his face showing clear desperation.

"Sure dude." America replied with a laugh as he and Canada got the three still sleeping kids out of the car and into their rarely used strollers.

"Guys! Look by the gates… It's Olaf and Mickey!" Denmark exclaimed pointing excitedly as they got closer to the gates.

"Remember, this is for the kids." Canada told the group, looking exhausted.

"Right right. Okay! I'll pay for the kids and myself!" America said practically running to the section you go in to pay for the tickets.

"I'm paying for m'wife and Iceland." Sweden said gruffly.

"I'll pay for myself thanks." Iceland said bitterly, not knowing that Denmark had already bought the day pass for him.

"Here birdie, I'll pay for you." Prussia said with a smile.

"You can pay for snacks and soveniers inside, I can pay for the passes." Canada replied, laughing lightly as he paid for the two of them, Bulgaria left to pay for himself.

"Oh dude! Splash Mountain is here! Come on Den! We so have to go!" Al said, dragging his tall friend and running off to the ride.

Canada sighed, "So much for it being about the kids." he said as he and Prussia began pushing the strollers around, Bulgaria going with them while Finland, Iceland and Sweden were left to watch America and Denmark, keeping them from getting all of them kicked out.

* * *

To say Vlad was confused as he awoke was an understatement. He, Arthur, and Lukas were all being pushed along, the place they were in was bright and colorful, cheerful with characters like from the movies America wanted them to watch the day before.

"S-sir? C-company policy states-" a man in a suit said as he noticed the bear Lukas refused to part with.

"You want to hear a crying _nation_ all day? Because that's what will happen if the bear leaves." Prussia responded, gesturing to Lukas who held onto the bear defensively.

"Nations? Forgive me… just um… make sure it doesn't eat the other guests…" the man said nervously.

"He won't and can we please be on our way?" Mama asked with a sigh.

"Y-yes of course…" the man said, mumbling "Oh god, I thought it was a rumor… countries?! And baby ones at that?! Why on the one day i came in for work?!"

Vlad giggled before he saw her. Ariel, sitting on a rock, surrounded by a group of parents and little girls. "Artie! Luka! It Ari!" He exclaimed pointing eagerly at the princess.

"And Us-ala too!" Arthur added in, his eyes wide.

"Mama! Go Ari!" Vlad told mama, peeking up at Canada from his stroller seat.

"Okay sweetie, we'll go to see Ariel and Ursula." Mama said with a smile taking the kids over to the mermaid princess.

Lukas wasn't all that interested in seeing the little mermaid, instead he was looking around the area, blue eyes wide with wonder.

The youngest reached his little arms out, spotting two women go by, one with a long light blue dress and white hair, the other with orange hair and a blue and purple dress.

"Luka! Look! Ari!" Vlad called, trying to get Lukas' attention as Mama, Prussia and Bulgaria pushed them closer to the mermaid princess they all had fallen in love with.

Lukas shook his head, not wanting Ariel as he reached out again for the two women.

"Who thas?" Vlad asked, causing Arthur to turn as well.

"I don't know." the british boy said in awe.

"Okay guys, we're next." Prussia said, interrupting the boys.

"No! No Ari!" Vlad whined loudly, causing several random people to glance over at them.

"What's up guys?" mama asked, bending down in front of the strollers, his violet eyes looking at them with concern.

"Pretty lady with white hair. Luka saw him first and she cool." Arthur explained, pointing to where the woman was.

"You mean Elsa? Huh, I didn't think we'd run into her already." Prussia hummed in thought.

"Well do you guys want to go see Elsa instead?" Mama asked with a smile.

"Yeah Elsa!" Vlad cheered.

Prussia groaned quietly before he begrudgingly pushed Arthur's stroller away from Ariel to where Elsa had last been seen.

The rest of the day was spent, to Prussia's displeasure chasing after Elsa and Anna, he could tell Canada was feeling just as tired as him while Bulgaria, with endurance that reminded Prussia of his brother, continued pushing three strollers around the amusement park, getting the kids to Elsa and Anna while Prussia and Canada sat on a nearby bench their feet killing them.

* * *

It was nearly dark when they returned to their cars, Al close to falling asleep with Denmark appearing just as tired. The kids had fallen asleep long before, all three passed out in their Car seats, Canada driving his brother's car with Prussia in the seat beside him, Al asleep in Tino's car.

It was a fun day for everyone, though Canada and Prussia both made a silent agreement to stay home next time Al suggested something like this, they only hoped tomorrow would be relaxing for them.

As the two cars pulled into England's driveway, they saw three cars already parked there, the front door wide opened. "Stay in the car with the kids." Prussia commanded getting out of the car, Sweden, Tino and Bulgaria following behind him.

"Ah! Prussia! What're you doing here? And where's our brother? We came home to a house made for wee ones." Prussia mentally cursed as he recognized that voice, feeling a headache start to form as three tall, lean, bushy-eyebrowed men stood before him, two of them sporting bright red hair, one with brown hair that came to the bottom of his chin.

* * *

 _ **Gasp! What! Could it be? A cliffhanger? By me?**_

 **Lol sorry for the long wait, I wasn't in a writing mood for a while…**

 **And if wasn't clear, Bulgaria's 'dad ability' was that he had a high endurance, making it so he could continue to cart the kids around the park for a while.**

 **Thanks TrueCanadianGirl for her awesome help and thanks for reading, I'll try to update faster next time ^.^'**

 **Anyway see you next chapter!**


End file.
